fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gnorga's Magic Mirror
JusSonic presents Lilo White and the Seven Animal Children A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Madison Pettis as Lilo Pelekai Miley Cyrus as the singing voice of Lilo Pelekai Chris Sanders as Stitch David T. Henrie as the singing voice of Stitch Kyle Stanger as Skippy Rabbit Brynna Drummond as Babs Seed Chantal Strand as Diamond Tiara Shannon Chan-Kent as Silver Spoon Maxim Knight as Young Kovu Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom Samuel Vincent as Baby Tweety Bird Cloris Leachman as Gnorga Suzanne Pleshette (may she rest in peace) as Zira Charles Nelson Reilley (may he also rest in peace) as Llort Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt Michael Bell as Quackerjack and Jim Cummings as Friar Tuck We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Lilo Pelekai. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Gnorga, the queen of the trolls feared one day Lilo's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Gnorga consulted Friar Tuck, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise badger answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Lilo was safe from Gnorga's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil queen entered. She was an obese troll with olive green skin, orange eyes, thick black eyebrows, long eyelashes, pink lips, a long, thick, dinosaur-like tail, and warts all over her body, wearing a black robe, a matching mask, a purple wizard's hat, and matching shoes. Her name was Gnorga, queen of the trolls. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Gnorga ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be an obese, corpulent, half-bald salmon anthropomorphic badger with white hair and sideburns, thick white eyebrows, brief black hair around his bald spot, and a lavender marking that covers his upper face (around his head) and fore nose that leads to his black nose, wearing a sienna hooded monk-style robe with brown innards, an ochre long-sleeved inside shirt with a lavender patch on his right elbow, and black sandals. His name was Friar Tuck. "What is my will, Queen Gnorga?" Friar Tuck asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Gnorga frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Skin tan as the sand, hair black as ebony, eyes brown as chocolate." "Lilo Pelekai!" Gnorga said, shocked and angry. Outside, an 8-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with tan skin, long, black hair, and brown eyes, wearing a seafoam sleeveless dress and matching slippers. Her name was Lilo Pelekai, the princess of the story and Gnorga's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Kairi started to sing. Lilo:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Lilo sang into the well and her echo rang back. Lilo: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a blue experiment with big black eyes, dark blue claws, rabbit/bat like ears, wearing a lei around his neck and a green grass skirt. His name was Stitch. He was riding Sitron (from Frozen) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Stitch asked as he got off Sitron. Lilo: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Lilo continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Stitch coming to her after he climbed the wall. Lilo: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Stitch: Today Lilo got surprised and saw Stitch. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Stitch asked. Lilo didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Stitch said. Stitch: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Lilo smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Stitch: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Lilo smiled at Stitch as he continued singing. Gnorga saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Stitch: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Lilo made one bird go to Stitch's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Stitch looked at Lilo who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs